The present invention relates to a forward/backward steering control mechanism for a remote-controlled toy car, and more particularly to such a forward/backward steering control mechanism, which is installed in a toy car and coupled to a power drive and controlled by a remote controller to move the toy car forwards/backwards.
Regular remote-controlled gasoline engine toy cars can be controlled to move forwards as well as backwards. The forward and backward movement of a remote-controlled gasoline engine toy car is achieved by means of the operation of an auxiliary transmission mechanism. According to conventional designs, the forward transmission mechanism and the backward transmission mechanism of a remote-controlled gasoline engine toy car are separately operated, i.e., the player must operate the remote controller to drive the forward transmission mechanism, causing the forward transmission mechanism to move the toy car forwards. On the contrary, when moving the toy car backwards, the player must operate the remote controller to drive the backward transmission mechanism. Because two transmission mechanisms are needed, conventional remote-controlled gasoline engine toy cars are commonly heavy and expensive, and consume much gasoline during operation. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, the present inventor invented a forward-reverse transmission control mechanism for motion toy car, which was filed under patent application Ser. No. 09/545,634. This structure of forward-reverse transmission control mechanism comprises a transmission tube coupled to the engine of the motion toy car, a transmission shaft inserted through the transmission tube and driven to rotate the front wheel system and rear wheel system forwards or backwards, a sliding switching gear, a first transmission gear fixedly mounted on the transmission tube, a second transmission gear fixedly mounted on the transmission shaft, two idle gears moved between a first position where both idle gears are meshed with the first transmission gear and the second transmission gear, enabling the transmission shaft to be rotated clockwise to move the motion toy car forwards, and a second position where both idle gears are disengaged from the second transmission gear, and the sliding switching gear is meshed with the second transmission gear, enabling the transmission shaft to be rotated counter-clockwise to move the motion toy car backwards. This design of forward-reverse transmission control mechanism is functional, however, this design of forward-reverse transmission control mechanism is still complicated, and the manufacturing cost of the motion toy car still cannot be reduced to the desired level.
The present invention provides a forward/backward steering control mechanism installed in a toy car controlled by a remote controller to move the toy car forwards/backwards. The forward/backward steering control mechanism comprises a transmission shaft coupled between the front wheel system and rear wheel system of the toy car, a transmission wheel revolvably mounted on the transmission shaft and coupled to the power drive of the toy car, a first idle gear meshed with the transmission wheel, a second idle gear meshed with the first idle gear, a movable gear mounted on a polygonal segment of the transmission shaft and moved between a first position where the movable gear is meshed with an internal gear of the transmission wheel for enabling the transmission shaft to be rotated with the transmission wheel clockwise to move the toy car forwards, and a second position where the movable gear is disengaged from the transmission wheel and meshed with the second idle gear to rotate the transmission shaft counter-clockwise in moving the toy car backwards during rotary motion of the transmission wheel; and a server controlled by the remote controller to move the movable gear between the first position and the second position.